1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to ElectroStatic Discharge (ESD) semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to planar ESD semiconductor devices including a grounded diode.
2. Background Information
Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits, are at a risk of damage owing to an occurrence of overvoltages, such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) events, typically as a result of handling by, for instance, humans, machines or both. In addition, existing ESD devices do not adequately protect output transistors, as the output transistors often turn on first. As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases and the corresponding size of circuit elements decreases, a need continues to exist for better protection of the semiconductor devices against such overvoltages.